Resident evil drabbles
by Thenewzoenian33
Summary: Drabbles based off of status shuffles i found on facebook. Mostly Jill and brad, but it has other couples too. T for language
1. Chapter 1

If I had a ticket to heaven and you didn't have one too I'd tear my ticket to pieces and go through hell with you.

Brad Rushed to the evac site, hoping to make it out in time. He had clearance, now all he had to do was get out. Getting to the top of the building, he sprinted towards the helicopter that was waiting for him. Finally making it to the 'copter, he got in. Strapping himself in, he asked how many other S.T.A.R.S. had made it out. The pilot Responded: You're the only one. Brad paled. _"Jill! She's still in that hellhole! I've got to go get her!" _ The pilot, noticing the funny look on Brad's face, was about to ask what was wrong when it suddenly dawned on him: This crazy bastard was going back in. "Listen, buddy, you can't go back in there! You'll never make it back out!" Brad looked at him with, for the first time in his life, absolutely no fear. "That's a chance I've got to take for her." He unclipped the seatbelt, jumped out of the helicopter, and made a mad dash for the stairs. If Jill was going to go through hell, then so was he.


	2. Chapter 2

He sent her twelve roses. Eleven real, One fake and said, "I'll Love You 'til the last one dies"

Jill sighed. She really, _really_ hated Valentine's Day. Not just because of Forest and Joseph's incessant jokes about her last name. She was always alone on Valentine's Day. Someone standing in front of her cleared his throat. She looked up into the ever-frowning face of Albert Wesker, her captain. "Can you please take these files down to the lab for me? We need to check the trace evidence from this case and see if it matches the last attack." He said. Jill stood up and accepted the files from him. "Yes, sir." She said, and hurried out of the room. After a few minutes, she came back to a strange sight at her desk. A glass vase with 12 cut roses in it. The vase was made of glass tinted with a dark blue hue. The roses were a much lighter shade of blue. Upon closer inspection, she noticed one was fake. This confused her until she found and read the little note attached. _"I'll love you 'till the last one dies." _ She looked around. Chris and Joseph were on patrol that day so it couldn't be them. There was no way it was Barry, so that left Wesker and Brad. She looked over at her captain with an eyebrow raised, but he simply shook his head and nodded towards the pilot. She looked over at him and saw that he was typing away furiously at his keyboard with a blush on his face. She smiled at him. He didn't look up from his keyboard, but when she had gone back to her work, he had a smile of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

For Every Girl With A Broken Heart There Is A Boy With A Glue Gun To Stick It Back Together Again.

The new recruit looked around her, trying to hold back tears. She had her head down, looking at her desk, not really focusing on the report she was supposed to be writing. Her boyfriend had just torn her heart out and stomped on it, and she really couldn't bring herself to care about anything else. Rebecca reached into her pocket for the packet of tissues she always kept there for emergencies. Taking one out, she dabbed at her eyes, hoping no one would notice. She cleared her now ex-boyfriend from her mind and tried to focus on her work. A movement in front of her caught her eye. She looked up into the face of Richard Aiken, her fellow Bravo team member. "Hey. Enrico-" here he motioned with his head in the general direction of their captain-"Said we could cut out early." He said. Rebecca looked around and, sure enough, the only ones left in the office were Richard, Enrico, and herself. "Oh. Uh, thanks, Richard." She said, tidying up her desk. Enrico bid them goodbye on his way out, reminding them not to forget to lock up when they left. They both said that, yeah, they'd lock up. As she got her bag, she could still feel Richard's eyes on her. "Can I help you with something?" She asked, sounding bitchier than she'd meant to. She immediately apologized. "Richard gave a smile. "It's no problem, just… are you okay? I mean, you seem kind of distracted." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. She thought about brushing him off, but decided to at least try to tell him what was wrong. "My boyfriend cheated on me and then said it was my own fault. It hurts like hell, and right now I just want to go to sleep and forget that he ever happened." She said. Richard frowned, as if he were contemplating something. Then, surprising her, he hugged her close and said:" I'm sorry that so many guys are such assholes. If you ever have any trouble with this guy, let me know, alright? I'll kick his ass to the curb for hurting you." He said, frankly surprising the hell out of her. She smiled, and hugged him back. "That won't be necessary, Richard. In fact, I think I've found someone better." She said, snuggling into his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

When I saw you, I was scared to talk to you, when I spoke to you, I was scared to hold you, when I held you, I was scared to love you, now I love you, I'm scared to lose you.

"Everybody, meet Jill. She's the newest member of Alpha team, and I _know_-" Here he looked at Joseph- that you will all treat her with the same respect you show your current teammates." He finished, walking back to his desk to finish his paperwork. Jill sat down at her desk, deciding to tackle the paperwork that had been floating about the office for over a month now as her first task. Chris and Joseph immediately went up to introduce themselves. "Hey, Jill!" They both said, putting their hands down rather violently on her desk. She didn't even flinch. Looking up, she fixed them with a gaze of clear blue and said "Hello. Can I help ya' with something?" Brad thought that she looked a bit annoyed. Chris and Joseph immediately began falling over themselves trying to impress her. After a while, their captain looked up and remarked that if they had so much time to flirt, then they must be done with their work, and demanded to see it. Both Joseph and Chris lost a highly noticeable amount of color in their face when he said this, and went back to work. But, Wesker was in a foul mood that day, and wouldn't leave it alone. "Well? I asked you for your reports!" He snarled. Chris looked up at his captain, having thought that the reprimand had been a reminder to get back to work. But no; he now saw that he was to be the captain's punching bag today. In both the figurative sense and-although he hoped he was mistaken- the literal sense. "And you!" Said Wesker, turning his fury upon poor Joseph. "What have you been doing all this week? Most of your reports are due _tomorrow_!" Said the captain. Brad gulped. Once Wesker got started, he was only picking up steam. Soon, the whole station would be able to hear him. Anger, rage, and pure fury broiled inside Wesker's stomach. "**WELL? WHAT DO YOU TWO HAVE TO SAY ABOUT YOURSELVES? COME ON, SURELY YOU HAVE AN EXPLAINATION? WELL? OUT WITH IT ALREADY!**" The captain said, his well-muscled frame shaking and his voice bloody with wrath. He finally snapped, and, ripping their shirt collars almost all the way off, dragged Chris and Joseph out of the room. Brad said a quick prayer for his teammates. Jill sighed. "Glad that's over!" She said brightly, turning to the pilot. Brad smiled, blushing. "Yeah." He said in a tiny voice. Jill frowned a bit. She hadn't expected such a quiet response after the display she had just seen from the rest of the males. She shrugged, but smiled. She had always liked quieter guys, anyway.

Today was the day of the police station softball tournament, and Jill was ecstatic. She loved sports. She couldn't wait for it to start. Noticing how hyper she was getting, she looked around for an outlet, someone to share it with. Looking down the hallway of the police department, she noticed Brad Vickers, the pilot for alpha team. Having just pulled an all-night-shift, he was noticeably tired. "Now, there's someone who could use a bit of extra energy!" She thought to herself. She grinned, running towards him. When she reached him, she greeted him exuberantly. "Hey, Brad!" She said, startling him. He flinched before his mind put the voice together with a face. He calmed down a bit, realizing that it was only Jill. He smiled at her and said: "Hey, Jill, how are you?" She proceeded to start chattering about how excited she was for the softball games. He listened to her words, happy that he was no longer skittish about having a conversation with her. She reached the end of her little spiel and looked like she was going to burst from all the pent up energy in her system. Suddenly, to Brad's shock, Jill threw her arms around his neck in a hug. He froze for a moment before hugging her back, albeit a little stiffly. She pulled away and grinned at him, relieved to have a bit of her excitement passed on to someone else. She jogged Back down the hallway, throwing a goodbye over her shoulder at him. Brad smiled even after he was gone. Jill's enthusiasm was certainly contagious. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread from his stomach up to his head. Feeling a bit dizzy, he sat down on the floor. He was definitely happy.

Brad wrapped his arms around Jill. He was always so happy to be near his girlfriend, even if it was just a quick hug in the office. But Jill was worried. They hadn't heard from Bravo in a while, and they feared that perhaps they had gotten attacked by the cannibal killers. Brad pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair, being careful not to upset the beret she always wore from its careful resting place upon her soft, chin length hair. She looked up, and he saw that she was trying desperately not to cry. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. "They're alright, I'm sure of it." He said, being sure of nothing. He just wanted to comfort the woman he currently held in his arms. She gave him a watery smile, then buried her face in his vest and sobbed quietly. The stress of the case was taking its toll on everyone, especially Jill. She had lost one of her family members to those insane killers, and now they had lost contact with Bravo. He knew that they were going to get called in after Bravo if they didn't regain communication within a half an hour. Brad's thoughts again drifted to Jill. He had been holding back his emotions, as he often did, because he knew that in this line of work, it wasn't a good idea to get attached to someone. They could be taken from you in an instant. Just as he predicted, He heard the heavy footfalls of the rest of the team hurrying down the hallway towards the office that the two were currently in. Jill let go of Brad, albeit reluctantly, and turned towards the door just as Chris and Joseph burst in. Barry and Wesker weren't far behind. Wesker quickly explained that they were going in after Bravo, and Started giving out orders. Brad was to go and start up the chopper. Brad hurried off to take care of hiss assignment. Jill was to grab the equipment from the lockers. Just as brad was finishing up the inspection of the 'copter, Jill showed up, lugging the heavy duffel bags that contained all of the equipment that they would need. Brad grabbed the bags from her before she could protest, dropping them into the helicopter. He offered his hand to Jill to help her get into the chopper. She accepted his help, and found herself pulled into the 'copter-and a kiss. Jill was a bit surprised, but not half as much as she was when Brad said something that she had been wanting to hear, but didn't really expect. She was speechless for a moment, before throwing her arms around him in a hug. "I love you too, Brad."

Tears fell from Brad's eyes as he loudly berated himself for leaving them behind. He was so _weak_! He'd left them for dead. He'd left _Jill _ for dead. A sudden wave of realization hit him that he'd let himself grow attached to Jill. Re calmed down almost immediately as he remembered something that he'd heard from an old friend. _"If you really care about someone, you should have no problem putting yourself in danger for their sake."_ Brad started up the helicopter. As he lifted into the air, his anxiety melted away. He was in his element, now. He could do this. This time, he would get to be a hero. "I'm coming for ya', Jill." He said aloud. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her.


	5. Chapter 5

If tears could build a staircase up to heaven, I'd come up there and bring you right back down here

Jill wiped the tears off of her face only to have them replaced with more. It had been a month since Brad had died and it seemed to hurt more every day. Getting up from her sitting position on her bed, she walked to her window and looked out at the full moon. It cast a milky white glow over everything, giving almost everything she could see a monochromatic hue. Brad had always loved nights like this. He said that nights like this were beautiful. But he would always tell her right after that he'd never seen anything as beautiful as her. She gave a watery smile and broke down crying again. The image of Brad's ruined, bloody face was burned into her mind. "If only it were colder out", she thought. "Then all these tears would have frozen and I could build a staircase to heaven to bring you back to me."


End file.
